1. Field
The invention is in the field of exhaust systems for automobiles, and more specifically thin exhaust pipes for increased ground clearance on racing cars used on oval tracks such as stock cars.
2. State of the Art
Race cars used in automobile racing are typically constructed such that only a minimal amount of clearance is maintained between the underside of the car and the surface of the roadway or track. This is done to lower the center of gravity of the vehicle so as to improve vehicle handling and resistance to rolling over, and to minimize the drag on the car due to air passing thereunder. Likewise, such race cars typically have very stiff suspension systems which do not allow the vehicle to travel as great a distance up and down nor side-to-side as a standard production car allowing the use of less ground clearance. One of the problems encountered in lowering the race car closer to the race track is providing sufficient clearance for the vehicle exhaust system which is one of the lowest hanging components of a typical car, including race cars.
The problem is particularly acute on cars which race on oval race tracks such as stock cars. The exhaust pipes of such stock cars typically exit toward one or both sides of the car so as to minimize the length of the exhaust pipes and the resulting exhaust gas back pressure which back pressure lowers engine power output and overall engine performance. As such, the minimum ground clearance of the exhaust system typically occurs where the exhaust pipes cross under the longitudinally-extending main frame members of the chassis at the sides of the vehicle. Stock cars typically race on oval tracks in a counter-clockwise rotational direction with centrifugal force causing the body and chassis of the car to lean toward the outside of the turn or toward the right side of the car. Therefore, the ground clearance on the right side of the car is less during cornering and the greatest ground clearance results on the left side of the car during such cornering. Also, banked tracks can induce high downward loads to the suspension system of stock cars requiring additional ground clearance. In an effort to increase the ground clearance of the exhaust system on stock cars, thin profile boom tube exhaust pipes were developed which extend at a rearward, laterally outwardly-directed angle from the secondary exhaust pipes under the main frame members of the chassis. The outlet end of such boom tube exhaust pipe is typically manufactured in a squared-off or right angle end configuration and trimmed at installation to match exit angle and the side of the particular vehicle.
The construction of prior art boom tube exhaust pipes typically takes several forms. A first type of prior art boom tube includes a thin profile, generally flattened sheet metal body having a pair of spaced, parallel flat upper and lower sheet metal pieces and a pair of elongate, U-shaped cross-section sheet metal side pieces welded to respective side edges of the upper and lower sheet metal pieces so as to form a generally flattened tubular body. The upper and lower sheet metal pieces can be tapered so as to form a laterally tapered body which allows the exhaust gasses to expand while travelling therethrough. The upper and lower sheet metal pieces are typically interconnected by a plurality of short rods welded into staggered mating holes in such upper and lower sheet metal pieces. The rods are an attempt to minimize vibration of the broad upper and lower half shells which vibration can cause increased exhaust gas back pressure, resonance and increased noise, and metal fatigue. The boom tube exhaust pipe further includes a single funnel shaped inlet or a pair thereof which is welded to one end of the generally flattened tubular body to connect with the secondary exhaust pipe or pipes of the vehicle. Such inlets typically comprise a longitudinally split thin walled metal tube, the respective halves of which are partially flattened, more so at one end than the other end, and each longitudinally welded at the edges thereof to a pair of upper and lower tapered flat plates, the narrower edge thereof being adjacent the less-flattened ends of the respective half tubes so as to form a generally funnel shaped inlet with a somewhat flattened circular inlet end and a generally flattened profile outlet end. Alternatively, such inlets can comprise a thin walled metal tube into the respective ends of which are forced appropriately shaped arbors or forms which stretch and form the tube into a somewhat flattened circular shaped inlet end and a generally flattened profile outlet end. Such boom tube exhaust pipe is expensive to manufacture due to the multitude of rods and welding involved and is still prone to metal fatigue due to the increased stresses in the half shells at the respective holes therethrough and due to the increased brittleness of the metal of the half shells and rods due to the heat applied during welding thereof.
A second type of prior art boom tube exhaust pipe comprises a large diameter, thin walled steel tube which is generally flattened so as to form a thin profile, generally flattened tubular body. The upper and lower portions of the tubular body can be inter-connected by a plurality of rods as explained for the first version prior art boom tube exhaust pipe. A single funnel shaped inlet or a pair thereof of similar construction as that of the first version prior art boom tube is welded to one end of the flattened tubular body to connect with the secondary exhaust pipe or pipes of the vehicle. The tubular body of such boom tube exhaust pipe does not taper outwardly from the inlet end to the outlet end due to fabrication from a tube such that exhaust gasses cannot expand while moving therethrough, causing increased exhaust gas back pressure and suffers from the same disadvantages as the first version prior art boom tube exhaust pipe.
A third type of prior art boom tube takes the form of a rectangular extruded steel tube to which a pair of elongate U-shaped cross-section sheet metal side pieces are welded to the sides thereof to form a thin profile, generally flattened tubular body having three elongate passageways therein. A plurality of exhaust crossover holes are typically drilled or milled through the walls of the tube to allow crossover flow of exhaust gasses between the elongate passageways. A single funnel shaped inlet or a pair thereof of similar construction as that of the first version prior art boom tube is welded to one end of the flattened tubular body to connect the secondary exhaust pipe or pipes of the vehicle to direct the exhaust gasses into the ends of the respective tubes. A plurality of such rectangular tubes (or square tubes) can be welded together side-by-side in place of the single rectangular tube with the sheet metal side pieces welded to the two outermost tubes to form a thin profile, generally flattened tubular body of greater width than using a single rectangular tube. A plurality of exhaust crossover holes are typically drilled or milled through the walls of the tubes to allow crossover flow of exhaust gasses between the elongate passageways. A single funnel shaped inlet or a pair thereof is welded to one end of the flattened tubular body to connect the secondary exhaust pipe or pipes of the vehicle to direct the exhaust gasses into the ends of the respective tubes. While such boom tube exhaust pipe is more fatigue resistant than the sheet metal, the weight thereof is greater, the exhaust gas crossover tubes must typically be drilled or milled rather than less expensive punching thereof, and the body is not tapered such that exhaust gasses cannot expand while traveling therethrough, resulting in increased exhaust gas back pressure.
Such prior art boom tube exhaust pipes can be constructed such that the inlet is at or above a lower plane of the body thereof so as to maximize ground clearance. Likewise, exhaust systems comprising a pair of headers each including a plurality of primary exhaust pipes which connect at one end thereof to the cylinder block of an internal combustion engine at respective exhaust outlet ports thereof and at opposite ends thereof which converge into a single merge collector, a pair of secondary exhaust pipes which connect to the outlet of the respective merge collectors, and one or two boom tube exhaust pipes are used in auto racing. Such exhaust systems can be made and mounted to a race car such that the entire exhaust system, including the inlets of the boom tube exhaust pipes, are at or above the lower plane of the bodies of the boom tube exhaust pipes to maximize ground clearance of the exhaust system.